Whammy Anarchy
by Wisely-san
Summary: "Sur cette toute nouvelle terre, nous avons établi nos positions militaires en fonction du désir humain... Alors Pourquoi avoir appuyé sur la détente ?" Je ne sais pas comment résumer ça...


**Bon voilà... _Isagawa_ m'a dit "maintenant j'espère un truc avec Whammy Anarchy" ou un truc dans le genre xP et ben le voilà... Franchement, je suis pas sûre du tout... Genre encore moins que d'habitude... Bon c'est pas joyeux. Faut dire que la song est pas sur la cueillette des pâquerettes u_u Bref, je remercie celle qui a fait cette vidéo dont la traduction m'a beaucoup -entièrement- aidée : www. youtube watch?v= rd3KGEt4rd4**

**Franchement, cette chanson est encore plus casse-tête que **_Kagerou Days_** ! J'ai vraiment eut du mal... Et en plus ça rend mal ! Mais bon, c'était intéressant comme défi à relever ^^ On dirait que je dit que j'ai aimé galérer pour un résultat pourri... Je deviens grave...**

**Bref ! **

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi ! Même pas les personnages, même pas la chanson, même pas... Ben rien quoi... **

**Personnages : Beaucoup... Certains ne sont pas nommés, d'autres si... A vous de voir lesquels ~**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Whammy Anarchy**

**.**

Un planisphère trônait au milieu d'une grande salle. Dans ce lieu se trouvaient plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Chacune d'entre elles représentait un pays. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas toutes les nations du monde. Il y aurait eu beaucoup trop de monde. Seuls les pays les plus importants s'étaient réunis ici. On pouvait voir, entre autres, Amérique, ou Alfred F. Jones de son nom humain, Chine, ou Wang Yao, Japon, ou Kiku Honda, Corée du Sud, ou Im Yong Soo, Russie, Ivan Braginsky, Turquie, Sadiq Adnan, France, Francis Bonnefoy, Allemagne, Ludwig, les deux Italie, Veneziano Feliciano Vargas et Romano Lovino Vargas, et Angleterre, Arthur Kirkland. Excusez moi, il se trouve aussi que l'on peut voir une forme assise... Mais c'est Canada ! Ou Matthew Wiliams. Le pauvre, il faudrait qu'il perde cette habitude de devenir invisible.

Bref, Amérique se leva et se plaça devant le planisphère, un air sombre accroché au visage. Il frappa la carte avec sa paume et son regard fatigué parcouru l'assemblée.

_- Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?_

Sa voix avait perdue la force et la joie qui le caractérisait. Il semblait vide, juste l'ombre de lui-même.

Des hochements de têtes. Ainsi soit-il. Pas un mot de plus. Personne n'osait parler. On mouvait entendre le murmure du vent tellement le silence était pesant.

_- Bien. Cela étant fait, vous pouvez disposez._

Qu'est-ce qui avait été fait ? Le partage du monde. La délimitation des frontières. En petit comité, ils venaient de décider de l'avenir du monde. Et personne n'avait protesté face à l'injustice de ces choix. Après tout, cela avait toujours était comme ça, pourquoi changer maintenant ? Depuis des siècles les plus puissants choisissaient de tout à la place des plus faibles et des vaincus.

Mais, même si cela fait des siècles, personne ne sait depuis combien de temps exactement. Tout ce que l'on sait est que les êtres humains, et par extension les nations qui subissent les choix de leurs citoyens, se rejettent mutuellement. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Est-ce que ces massacres ne sont qu'un jeu ? Ou est-ce la réalité ? Qui a décidé de tout cela ? Pourquoi cela doit-il se passer ainsi ? Les cadavres qui s'accumulent sont ils vrais ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion ?

Le monde a toujours était régi par les même règles. Tous, nous vivons. Mais on se fait tous gouverner. On peut tuer, laisser mourir, capturer et détruire des vies. Tout détruire. Réduire à néant tout ce qui existait. Et ensuite, se demander : Pourquoi ?

Qu'y a t-il en face de cette balle ? Personne ne le sait. Tout le monde tire à l'aveuglette. Que ce soient des soldats sur le champ de bataille, ou les nations qui les y ont rejoins.

Alors qu'y a t-il en face de cette balle ? N'est-ce pas la tête d'un être humain ? Cette balle va-t-elle prendre une vie ?

Y a t-il au moins un espoir en face de cette balle ? Les yeux vides d'Alfred, le visage fermé de Feliciano ou l'air grave de Yong Soo ne trompent pas. Eux ont perdu espoir depuis bien longtemps.

Est-ce un rêve ? Certaines nuits, Natalya se réveillait en nage et effrayée dans son lit, et à chaque fois elle voyait le sourire bien veillant de sa sœur qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Et à chaque fois, elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et rien de plus. Malheureusement, inlassablement, la réalité venait la frapper. Elle ne rêvait plus.

Que laissera cette balle derrière elle ? Une cicatrice indélébile ? Les corps de toutes les nations étaient couverts de cicatrices, preuves des guerres, révoltes, famines, et de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Mais, à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, une cicatrice plus grande et plus profonde se remettait à saigner. Car être une nation amène un très lourd fardeau que celui de sentir mourir ses citoyens pour des raisons souvent futiles.

Restera t-il un sourire derrière cette balle ? Avec le temps, on peut certainement cicatriser. Continuer à sourire. Mais, les sourires innocents et pleins de joie de vivre, après la guerre, il n'en reste plus aucun. Donc, la réponse est « Non » !

Quelques soient les événements. Peu importe combien il fait sombre. Peu importe à quel point les ténèbres sont présentes. Sans demander l'avis de personne, le soleil se lève encore et encore. Sans jamais faillir.

De nos jours, tout est connu grâce à l'électronique. Merci aux concurrences, principalement entre Yong Soo et Alfred, maintenant, tout le monde a accès à toutes les informations possibles. C'est grâce à l'électronique que nous sommes au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Mais, dans d'autres pays, ce qui nous préoccupe est bien dérisoire. Par exemple, Roderich ne s'occupe pas des problèmes de Matthew.

Le problème est que la paix pose justement problème, elle est difficile à atteindre. Et les êtres humains, être égoïstes qui pensent, désirent, et veulent tout avoir dans cette dure vie. Il faut le réaliser et l'assumer.

Pourquoi avoir appuyé sur la détente ? Tous pouvaient avoir leurs raisons. Parce que la couleur de peau était différente ? Est-ce là une raison ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à appuyer sur la détente ? Était-ce au nom de l'humanité ? Mais, en massacrant des êtres humains et des innocents, la bannière de la justice et de l'humanité ne peut être levée.

Qui a pressé le bouton qui a fait exploser cette bombe ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Cette bombe n'a fait que souffrir. Elle a détruit des vies et fais souffrir le pays en lui-même.

Pousser aux larmes n'était donc pas suffisant ? Ou en avoir trop vu dans sa vie rend-il insensible ? Car, après des siècles de guerres, les nations en ont vu des larmes couler, autant que le sang. Des fois c'étaient les leurs, des fois celles de autres.

Que restera-t-i derrière cette bombe ? Des corps impossibles à reconnaître ? Une douleur transcendante qui empêchera qui que ce soit de se relever ?

Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui a appuyé sur le bouton.

En grandissant on peut essayer de tourner le dos à tout ça. Tous ont essayés. Aucun n'y est arrivé. La guerre a toujours fini par les rattraper. Tous ont essayé de protéger les plus jeunes, mais ils tous ont fini par voir la couleur du sang et de la guerre.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux amputé d'une jambe déclare en vomissant ses mots :

_- J'étais juste entrain de ramasser mon jeu vidéo._

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains attachés en une couette bouclée et à qui il manque un œil dit en larmes :

_- Le soldat a crié puis il a tué mon grand frère._

Qui a ôté la vie à cette personne ? L'égo humain l'aurait-il tuée ? Qui a gâché la vie de ces enfants ? Qui peut seulement justifier la liberté d'un tel acte ? Vas-tu perpétuer cette histoire ? Et ainsi entrer dans un cercle vicieux de vengeance et de haine ? Qui a assassiné toute cette famille innocente ? Ils pleuraient et malgré ça, ils ont été tué les six. Mêmes les plus jeunes encore innocents. Mais que restera-t-il de cette guerre ? Si ce n'est les larmes et le sang ? Les « Whammy Anarchy ».

Et malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vu, ces enfants prendront les armes pour se venger et répandre de nouveau le sang et les cris.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bon, je disais que certains personnages n'ont pas été nommés... First parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de noms humains, noms que j'ai préféré utiliser parce que cette chanson parle essentiellement d'êtres humains et donc j'ai préféré utiliser les noms humains pour les rendre justement plus humains... C'est un peu bizarre comment j'explique mais je me comprends... **

**Sinon, pour la famille qui a été tuée, j'en avais une particulière en tête, mais vous pouvez voir n'importe quel groupe Hetaliens u_u **

**Sinon, pour les deux enfants de la fin. Le roux c'est Ladonia, je pense que vous l'aviez compris non ? Et la fille c'est Wy et le grand frère dont elle parle est Australie car c'est écrit qu'elle considère Australie comme son grand frère u_u**

**Après... Je trouve le tout vraiment mais vraiment bancal... Je sais pas... C'est bizarre... **

**Bref, vos avis s'il vous plait ?**


End file.
